A transmissive type of liquid crystal display device has been known which provided with backlight. A reflective type of liquid crystal display device also has been known which utilizes the external light. The reflective type liquid crystal display device comprises pixel electrodes having a metal of high reflectivity (Al or Ag etc.) in order to reflect the external light. Especially, such reflective liquid crystal display device needs to scatter the external light reflected by the pixel electrodes in various directions in order to improve the quality of the image to be displayed. For that purpose, the surface of the pixel electrodes is usually provided with some projected or recessed portions, so that the external light could be scattered in various directions.
The external light could be scattered in various directions by means of the aforementioned provision of projected or recessed portions. However, if such projected or recessed portions are simply arranged without any special consideration, the interference color occurs in the displayed image due to the interference of the light beams reflected by the pixel electrodes, and as a result, there may be the possibility of the degradation of the image quality.
From the aforementioned viewpoint, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light reflector and a liquid crystal display device with the improved image quality.